Soul Mate
by blue fire 101
Summary: This is after the first Season of RH Plus. Rated T for now. Makoto still has trouble with forgiving his dad. One day a transfer student arrives but she's not normal. Makoto falls in love with her, but while dating problems arise. MakotoXAkira.


Dear Readers,

This will be my first time writing a story using this show, so if the characters aren't quite the same as the show I apologize, but it's a little hard to get their personalities quite the same. I DO NOT OWN RH PLUS, or any characters, but my own which is Akira. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy. Also I will use a few words of Japanese but will give you translations at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 1: The New Girl, and Comrade.

Makoto's P.O.V.

I sighed as I finished fixing my tie while giving myself a once over. It had been a week since the incident with my father. Ageha had finally calmed down after my attempt to commit suicide. I wasn't myself that day. My memories of my mother trying to kill me had surfaced all at once and it was overwhelming for me.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I continued to get ready for school knowing that Ageha would come check on me in any minute to hurry up and eat breakfast. Let me quickly describe myself for those of you who don't know me. I am 5' 8 and slight muscular build. I am slightly pale, but other than that I have short black hair; layered and hangs at my chin, and black eyes.

I grabbed my coat and headed down the stairs towards the living room where the dinning table was situated and covered with food. Ageha turned around on the couch and got up running over to me.

"Good morning."

"Good Morning."

"Come on over here."

"Hai (yes)."

Ageha dragged over to my seat and had me sit down. I looked at the layout for breakfast. Fried eggs, biscuits, rice, and our traditional bloody drink. Kiyoi smiled at us and sat down as well. "I hope your hungry. I made sure to make this breakfast extra nutritional, because of the English test you two have coming up." Ageha made an ugh sound at the mention of a test. I just shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my silverware. "Itadakimasu." We all said at the same time. Right as we were about to eat a sudden sound of something toppling over was heard. "Ah...Masakazu's up." Ageha complained as he went back to eating his breakfast.

Masakazu appeared with a bed head, and a sleepy look on his face. "Mornin'." He said in a sleepy tone. "Masakazu were you up late again at a Gokoun?" Kioyi asked Masakazu nodded his head and went ahead and started eating breakfast. A few minutes later and Ageha and I finished our breakfast and grabbed our coats. Kiyoi came over and wished us a good day at school and to be careful.

-At School-

Ageha and I sat towards the middle of the room. Ami was in the same class as us, and loves to bother Ageha all the time. "Makoto save me." Ageha pleaded. Just as I was about to help him, I sensed her. Our teacher came in and told the class to calm down. " Alright everyone settle down. Today we have a new student who is transferring here from Heidelberg, Germany. Let us welcome her. Come in." The teacher said.

That's when she walked in. She had short medium length hair with dark blue streaks surrounded by black hair. Her eyes were a light blue color. Her height would be 5'3, and she was a light brown in skin. I turned and saw that Ageha sensed her too.

"Hello everyone. Watashi wa Yuki Akira desu." Her voice was light and pure. She looked around and stopped when she saw Ageha and I. I think she realized what we were as well. The teacher then assigned her to our row just a seat between us. I was sitting on her right while Ageha was on her left. The way she walked was graceful and full of confidence. She nodded her head towards us as she sat down.

After an hour had passed it was break time. I looked over and saw her doodling in her notebook. "Watashi wa Makoto."

"Akira."

"Boku Ageha."

She nodded her head once again at us. "So you guys are vampires too huh?" she said in a casual way. We both nodded our heads and then smiled. For some reason I felt relaxed around her.

Akira's P.O.V.

First day of school was always the worst for me. Every-time I move I never find anyone like me. I'm a vampire, but not like those myths you've heard. No I don't sparkle in the sun like those freak-en twilight vampires. Not a Fan. Anyways I took a deep breath and walked in. That's when I felt their presence. Two male vampires in the middle of the classroom. I could tell that they noticed me. Mentally I smiled, finally some friends to talk to.

We introduced ourselves and talked when their were breaks in-between classes. I felt at ease talking to them. I wasn't alone anymore. Just so you know my mother died protecting me from government officials. A/N:More details later in the story.) My dad was currently on a tour in Korea, and wouldn't be back for a while. While growing up my father taught me everything I would need to know about what I am and everything He knows that I prefer to drink blood out of the bags then actually biting people. Every once and a while I will go to a Gokoun and drink a little from the guy but I'll erase his memory.

School went buy so fast it felt like just a breeze had past. Ageha and Makoto said their good-byes and hope to see me at school tomorrow. Oh I did forget to mention one fact. I'm rich, but I don't care about money at all. Yeah I'll spend it on clothes or manga every once in a while but other than that I rarely use it.

My chauffeur pulled up to the curve and opened the door for me. "Arigato Ji." I said as I got in. The drive itself was only twenty minutes long. My house well more like my mansion had the look of age to it. Yeah some people believe it's similar to the mansion they use for Dracula, but that's no in Japan.

I walked into my home and headed towards the library to due some light reading before starting on my homework. I decided to read Jane Eyre. A classic written by Charlotte Bronte. I laughed at the way women were taught back then. After a little while I placed the book back on the shelf , and worked on my homework. Two hours passed and I was done. Smiling I decided to go take a walk in the park. It was late by this time and not many people were out at this time. I walked for a little bit before finding a bench to sit on.

I looked about and saw no one around. Odd. Shrugging my shoulders I just looked around and enjoyed the beautiful view of the park with a full moon shining down on it. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings as well as I should have. Four guys came up behind me and tried to attack me. I turned and...

Sorry, but I decided to end the first chapter here to see if I should continue the story or not. In promise in the other chapters there will be more action, and romance. Please R&R.

Watashi wa(insert name) desu- My Name is

Itadakimasu- Thanks for the food.

Boku- is the male form of I, or me.

Gokoun- is like a group date.

Arigato- thank you

Hai (yes)


End file.
